Kylie Facts
This is a list of Kylie Jenner facts obtained from various interviews and other sources. Facts * Birth Name: Kylie Kristen Jenner * Occupation: Model, TV Personality, Socialite, Fashion Designer, Entrepreneur * * Eyes Color: Dark Brown * Hair Color: dark brown * Tattoos: 0 # A matching tattoo of a tiny red heart outline on the back of her left arm with Hailey (August 2015); # The phonetic pronunciation of the word "sanity" in red onto her right hip (November 2015); # Her maternal grandmother's name - "Mary Jo" - in red, in her grandfather's cursive handwriting on her left bicep (February 2016); # A matching tattoo of a red squiggly "M" on her pinky finger with Jordyn (May 2016); # The word "before" in red on her buttocks (July 2016); # A lower case "T" on the inside of hi ankle for Tyga (November 2016); the tattoo was later redone to "la" as a tribute to Kylie's hometown - Los Angeles. # A matching tattoo of a minimalistic butterfly with Travis Scott (June 2017). * Sexual Orientation: Straight * Race/Ethnicity: White Kylie has mostly English ancestry, but partly Dutch, Irish, German, Welsh, and Scottish ancestry. * Religion: Christianity * Education: Sierra Canyon School; graduated from Laurel Springs School; homeschooling * Height: 5 ft 6 in or 168 cm * Weight: 60 kg or 132 pounds * Measurements: 37-27-36 in or 94-68.5-91.5 cm Her weight and measurements are fluctuating a lot due to her couple of weight gains around May 2015. * Bra Size: 34C * Favorite Bra: Bombshell by Victoria's Secret * Shoe Size: 8 (US), 39 (Europe) * Best Friends: Jordyn Woods, Harry Hudson, Anastasia Karanikolaou * Favorite Thing: modeling * Favorite Food: Any Mexican meal, Sushi, Pomegranate * Favorite Flower: Sunflower * Favorite Restaurants: Mr. Chow, Sugar Fish, Casa Vega, Nobu * Favorite Book: The 'Pretty Little Liars' Series * Favorite Movie: The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) * Favorite TV Series: The Vampire Diaries, American Horror Story * Favorite Songs: "Daddy Lessons" by Beyoncé, "1Night" by Lil Yachty * First Babysitter: Irma * First Kiss: Matthew McGraw, 4th Grade * Cars: A Range Rover, a Mercedes G63, a Ferrari 458 Italia, a Rolls Royce Ghost, a Mercedes-Maybach, etc. Trivia * She is the youngest sister in the Kardashian/Jenner family. * Her modeling career started with Sears' line “Crush Your Style”. * Kylie is the goddaughter of TV host, singer and actress, Kathie Lee Gifford. and Kathie Lee Gifford at a movie premiere in July 2015.]] * She has interest in acting and wanted to be an actress when she was younger. She also mentioned that if she wasn't a reality star, she would have liked to be a makeup artist. * She has hosted several red carpet events and award shows with her sister Kendall. * If she could become anyone for a day, she would like to be singer; Nicki Minaj. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Kylie once was so nervous during a school presentation that she unknowingly said “My favorite food is soccer and basketball.” * If she could wear only one outfit for the rest of her life, it would be black leggings, an oversized hoodie and a great pair of sneakers. on PARTYNEXTDOOR's music video 'Come and See Me'. ]] * She has been featured on seven music videos. Her first appearance was on The Boy Band Project's "Find That Girl" in 2013. She can also be seen on two of Tyga's videos ("Stimulated", "Dope'd Up"), two of PartyNextDoor's ("Recognize", "Come and See Me"), a Jaden Smith's ("Blue Ocean") and Justine Skye's ("I'm Yours"). * She always uses sunscreen and moisturizes her skin before going out. * At the age of 16, she dyed her hair for the first time. The color was blue. Since then, she got a habit of dying her hair in different colors because it makes her feel like a new person. Though, after a few hair color changes, she chose to wear wigs in order not to damage her hair. * It takes her around 2 and a half hours to do full makeup and hairstyle for a good night out. For a normal day, she needs around 20-25 minutes. * She never leaves home without wearing a bracelet, wrist watch and/or earrings. She thinks that jewerly is everything. * For Christmas 2015, she donated lots of gifts to the LA LGBTQ Center which is a charity resource for teens. (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, Queer) * Kylie made $8.1 million after her lip kit sold out in just 33.6 seconds. * Her mother, Kris, got gestational diabetes when she was pregnant with her. * Kylie has a secret PIN code on the lock of her bedroom so no unwanted visitors can get in. * She can't sleep without the TV or some light on. * When she was young, she became cross eyed for a couple of weeks after having an allergic reaction to sulfa and had to go to the hospital. * Before going to her 18th birthday party, she visited the LA Children's Hospital and gave presents to the kids as a way to show how grateful she is of the way she gets to celebrate her birthday and to give back to those in need. 's nipple piercing.]] * She has a nipple piercing. * She is the most viewed person on Snapchat and one of the ten most followed people on Instagram. * After turning 18, she was offered $10 million to make a sex tape. * She doesn't like it when Kendall raid her closet and borrows clothes. * When Kylie and Kendall were younger, they used to video call each other in the morning because they were too lazy to go to the other sister's room. * Kylie reads the comments on her Instagram account and will delete each photo and repost if there are too many negative ones. * Before she turns 30, she wants to have a big family and a farm. She has said that she needs a million girls because growing up with sisters is the best. * Kylie sometimes stalks her love interests because she finds it fun. She also gets really excited when she sees that her crush has posted something. * Though most people think she mostly looks like Kim, she thinks she is more similar to Khloé and Rob. She defines Kourtney as her other mother and Khloé is the person she asks for advice. * When a restaurant that she has decided to go to is closed, she just goes to Google to find the closest one and goes there. , Kim and Kanye at a party in August 2015.]] * She says that Kim and Kanye are her fashion icons. She also likes looking on Tumblr and different fashion blogs for inspiration. * Kylie uses her sister Kim's red carpet trick - taping her breasts with Gaffer's tape to make them look bigger. * Her favourite Lip Kit shade is "Candy K", because "it's versatile and you can do any kind of makeup look with it". * When she sees a pimple on her face, she usually pops it, although she knows it's bad. * When Kylie was younger, she used to paint her nails with Kris' nail polish without telling her. * She says that people's biggest misconception about her is that she's super fake and materialistic and she got her whole face reconstructed at 16-17 years old. * She dreams about being at a place where she can be off the radar. * Kylie once cried from happiness during one of her Lip Kits' restock, because she had some issues before that and she was happy that everything went smooth. * She says she hasn't asked her mum for money since she started earning her own. "I've paid for everything: all my cars, houses, clothes, everything. I like to know exactly what's going on and I'm actually quite careful with what I spend", she said in her interview for Glamour in 2016. * She is a feminist. * She says she'll soon start showing less to the public and slowly "move behind the scenes". * She was bullied in high school. without makeup.]] * She admits that if she had the chance, she would not wear any makeup. In her opinion, it's not sexy and she hates it. * She likes Lady Gaga and she says that Gaga is one of her role models. Kylie also revealed that Gaga met her at an Alexander Wang fashion show and gave her advice that she will never forget. * In June 2016, Kylie and her friends stopped by a kids' stall, bought two cups of lemonade and gave them a tip of $100. * British GQ announced her as their "Hottest Woman of the Day" on June 5, 2016. * She has her own Kimoji emoticon that premiered for the summer update of the app and can be found on merchandise items. * Kylie has a collection of crystals. * She would most likely cook spaghetti and garlic bread if she has guests over. * She once spent $1185,38 on makeup at Sephora. * Kylie and Jordyn usually take 50-75 bad selfies before they take one they like. * She wants to travel to Egypt before she turns 20. * She had a special filter made by Snapchat for her 19th birthday. * She got food poisoning in August 2016. * Kylie now has a daughter named Stormi Webster. * Stormi dose not have a middle name. * Stormi was born February 1, 2018 at 12:29